


Yelling romance

by artisticNutcase



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticNutcase/pseuds/artisticNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wants to go cry in a corner.<br/>Terezi wants to knock sense into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yelling romance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the title.
> 
> This is the result of an idea in the middle of the night.  
> Beware of yelling.

Red tears.

He knew she could smell them.

Quiet sobs.

He knew she could hear them.

A broken mind.

He knew she could feel it.

There was no word spoken as the two of them were standing across from each other. Karkat had retreated into a dark corner of the lab, the situation, the deaths, the blood, everything being too much for him to take. He had wanted to be alone in his misery and cry. Just cry. But Terezi didn't allow this.

She couldn't allow it. She was his matesprit and she knew that if he was left to himself now, he wouldn't calm down. He would get lost in the darkness of his own mind and die a little more inside. The girl wanted to say something, talk to him and she knew what she wanted to say. She was just searching for the right words to use.

“What do you want...?” Karkat broke the heavy silence that had crushed the both of them.

Her expression was blank, but her thoughts kept buzzing in her head. “I want you to stop crying and take some action!” What action? What the hell was she talking about? She didn't know herself.

“Take... action? How the fuck could I take any action?! All my actions have been failures! All of them, Terezi!” He took a deep breath and looked right into her blind eyes. “I AM a failure!”

The Libra glared, her teeth gritted and her fists balled. She stomped towards him and raised her hand into the air. “You idiot!” She screamed and slapped his cheek, her voice echoing through the hallways.

Karkat held the reddening spot and glared at her. “What the fuck was that for?!”

“Being a selfish, stupid asshole!” She heard him taking a breath quietly to respond, but she didn't let him. “You say everything's your fault, you say you are a failure and a bad leader! You think you are the worst being in existence!”

“Because it's tr-” “No it's not!” She cut him off mercilessly. “You are NOT a bad leader! You've led your team further than anyone else could have, hell, you were the one MAKING us a real team in the first place!”

“More than half of that so called team is dead! They died! They fucking died under my watch! I could've prevented most of those deaths! I COULD have! But I didn't!” He yelled, facing her, he didn't even dare to believe anything else.

“That's right! You didn't!” She stated, her voice not lowering, causing him to just stare at her blankly until she continued. “You didn't because you couldn't! How could you have kept Gamzee from going insane? How could you have reacted fast enough to save Feferi? How could you have known that Vriska would kill Tavros, Kanaya would kill Eridan and I would stab Vriska? How, Karkat? HOW?!” The volume of her voice kept increasing as her anger did. Damn this troll. Damn him for making her this mad.

“I... I don't know....” For a moment it looked like he was going to cry again and Terezi considered calming her voice and comforting him. But that wasn't the right thing to do now. She had to knock some sense into this idiot. And comforting him certainly wasn't the way to do it. “But I should know!” He killed her train of thought. “I should know now and I definitely should have known before!”

“Stop it! Stop blaming yourself for not being perfect! Stop thinking you could have predicted things no one could have!” She grabbed his shoulders tightly. “Or would you blame me?” She asked, her voice questioning and calmer.

“Wha- Why the FUCK would I blame you?” Confusion flooded Karkat's voice.

“Shouldn't I have been able to predict this as Seer of Mind?” She asked him. Her tone was harsh.

The Cancer stayed quiet. Did it work that way? Could she have seen this happening?

“Wasn't I one of the trolls who murdered their team mate?”

“You had a good reason to do so!” The boy snapped, recalling the reason she had given him before. “The rest of us would have been finished if you hadn't done that! And you couldn't have seen this happening before it actually did!”

“That's right. If I hadn't killed Vriska we wouldn't have survived until now. And if you had stepped in between Eridan and Sollux you could have been killed. And if that had happened you wouldn't have been able to drag Sollux along or kill Gamzee. Without you, we would have been dead by now.”

Terezi's expression as well as her voice were landslides of emotions. So many emotions she had in this particular moment, while her hands were grasping Karkat's shoulders, her voice was speaking to him and her mind was focusing on him. Until he shook her hands off and turned away from her.

“You don't get it, Terezi. I failed you as leader. I failed at every turn. My existence causes pain and suffering.” She smelled a new red tear trying to escape her matesprit's eye before it was dried by his sleeve.

“I get it very well. You think everyone hates you. You think life hates you. You think the universe hates you. You think your team hates you. But the one who hates you the most are you yourself.” She noticed him balling a fist and the scent of more red tears entered her nose.

“So what?!” He turned back to look at her. “I hate myself for fucking up this badly! The way I fucked up is unforgivable and I just happen to know about that! I am unforgivable... unacceptable... but at least I know it!”

“Correct. Unacceptable.” She said shortly, bluntly. “The way you are behaving is unacceptable. You were the leader, you are the leader and you will stay the leader! But instead of leading you stare back at mistakes that weren't even yours, sit in a corner and cry over what a miserable being you think you are. You keep all your leader qualities to yourself and that's selfish. Where is the Karkat Vantas that didn't give a shit about people saying he was a bad leader? The one that held long speeches and did everything to go on and lead? That is Karkat Vantas and not you.”

He just stared at her, speechless.

“Give me Karkles back. Give me my matesprit back. Because I miss him. And so do his other friends.” She bit her bottom lip as a weak attempt to keep herself from crying. She couldn't cry now. She had to be strong, because Karkat was weak.

She then felt a pair of arms around her as she was pulled close to a source of warmth and a candy red scent. She closed her dead eyes and wrapped her arms around the other. She allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks. The Cancer then placed a hand on her cheek, pulling her head just far away enough to face her. And without wasting another thought he kissed her deeply.

After a minute they parted and let go off each other. Terezi's cheeks were still covered in tears. “Karkles...”

“Don't 'Karkles' me! Also, stop crying like a wriggler, there are more important things to take care of!” He started to wander off while talking. “We have to contact Egbert and Jade again and-” He stopped and looked back at Terezi. “Are you coming or what? And that wasn't a question, that was an ORDER. Let's go!”

The girl's blank expression turned into her trademark smirk and she approached him quickly. He then grabbed her hand, turning his head away. “My, Karkles! What a sudden change of mind! And my hand deserves to be held by yours?” She cackled.

“Hand, what hand?” He said before continuing to walk, pulling her along.

She cackled once more. Even if this was possibly just an act, he was trying to be himself and he would be able to return completely. She was sure of it.

Her matesprit was back.


End file.
